Microwave ovens provide a convenient means for heating a variety of food items, including numerous dough-based and potato-based frozen convenience food items. Unfortunately, in many instances, such items tend to bow, dome, or otherwise warp during the freezing process instead of remaining in their original shape. As a result, many presently available microwave energy interactive packages are unable to provide sufficient contact with the surface of the food item to provide the desired balance of thorough heating with a browned, crisp outer surface. Thus, there is a need for improved materials and packages that provide the desired degree of heating, browning, and/or crisping of a food item having a contoured or irregular surface.